


This was NOT the cake you're looking for

by Kellikat93



Series: Lukanette Tidbits [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Comedy, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Misunderstanding, Not Beta Read, Older Lukanette, Romantic Comedy, They're in their late 20s early 30s, romcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellikat93/pseuds/Kellikat93
Summary: Marinette heard some gossip about a handsome rocker with cake. But it wasn't the cake she was looking for.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Lukanette Tidbits [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584604
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	This was NOT the cake you're looking for

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know, Cake is slang for a really nice butt.

Marinette dragged her hands down her face with a groan of frustration. She was staring at the design she was drawing before crumpling it up into a ball and chucking it at the wall. She tapped her pencil on her desk thinking of any new concept to design. She groaned again and stood up from her desk and paced around her office.

Artist block was always her worst enemy. It always managed to creep itself up on her when she needed the designs the most. The charity auction was in two months and she still didn’t have a design to fit the theme.

She tapped her forehead on the window before deciding on leaving her spacious office and take an early lunch break. Maybe some fresh air would help her get some inspiration. She took a few steps and was already hearing the latest gossip about a tall handsome man with teal hair, piercings, tattoos, and a tasty looking cake. She only knew one man who fit that description and her stomach began to growl at the thought of cake.

"I hope its chocolate cake or strawberry shortcake!" The designer thought eagerly. She walked to the two gossips who squeaked in surprise as their boss asked them where the man was right now. After telling her he was at the reception desk, Marinette walked briskly to the elevator and bounced on her toes.

The elevator door opened and Marinette calmly, but quickly, approached the reception desk to see her husband talking to the blushing receptionist.

She smiled at the sight of her handsome husband. She always had a thing for his half ponytail and it always made her laugh when their daughter, Eloise, would grab it. Over the years, his number of piercings grew. He was sporting his newly healed snake bites and had an ear cuff Marinette bought him last year. The number of tattoos grew as well. He had a full sleeve of Cherry Blossoms with some black work done along with his band logo that had just healed. And of course, Luka had his favorite guitar strapped to his back and he just _had_ to wear those tight black leather pants that made his butt pop. Marinette’s eyes focused on his hands and desk which were devoid of the delicious treat she was expecting. She also noticed several clients and employees staring at Luka. Well more specifically south of Luka.

“Oooohhh…. _that_ kind of cake….” Marinette realized and nodded dumbly. She pouted a little when Luka noticed his wife a few meters away before lighting up the room with famous smile. Several women and men collapsed to the ground upon seeing the Rock Adonis smile. Some were fanning their flushed faces, unable to handle the attractiveness of the man. The Rock star hurried to his wife and held her close to his chest and kissed her passionately on the lips. He was completely oblivious of the sudden heartbroken wails when they saw the handsome man kiss their boss.

But Marinette noticed them. Her hands traveled from his mid back to his leather clad butt and gave them a firm squeeze, earning her a surprised squeak from her doting husband. Luka blushed and Marinette let the mischievous grin spread on her face before laughing.

“I didn’t know you were going to visit me at work, sweetie.” Marinette smiled and kissed her husband on the cheek.

“I got writer’s block and thought I would visit my favorite muse.” Luka blushed.

“Well, what a coincidence! I was having artist block myself until I found my muse in my workplace!” Marinette stroked Luka’s arm sultrily. She could see many people sulk and pout knowing the god of a man was taken.

“Hey, let’s go get lunch! I could hear your stomach growling here.” this time Luka laughed as Marinette blushed bright pink.

“Can we have cake for dessert?” Marinette asked innocently.

“We can have cake for dessert.” Luka promised. The two went together hand in hand for their lunch break. Afterwards, Marinette was full of inspiration and came up with several designs for the dress she was to auction while Luka found new motivation to finish his songs. Luka also promised to bring her a slice of cake the next time he visited.

Marinette found the two gossiping employees and gave them a small pay raise for their help much to their confusion.


End file.
